


Sheep Wool

by Tat_Tat



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the plane of glass between them and Ms. Bellwether wearing garish orange and a dour look on her face, Judy still thought about it, even though she knew she really shouldn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheep Wool

Nick had been right: Ms. Bellwether’s wool was soft, lighter than air, like a cloud or whipped topping. Judy still thought about when she had accidentally brushed her paw against the little wool pompadour while batting Nick away. 

With the plane of glass between them and Ms. Bellwether wearing garish orange and a dour look on her face, Judy still thought about it, even though she knew she really shouldn’t.

X

Judy had been surprised to run into Ms. Bellwether at the mall. Judy had been looking for a new pair of jeans (something with pockets) when she noticed a long, winding line that accumulated out of the clothing store across the street.

There was a banner with Ms. Bellwether’s face hanging over the storefront. Judy stepped closer, disbelieving, and agitated many an animal for cutting in line.

At the end of the line it really was her, shaking hands, signing books, and selling sweaters. Her wool pompadour was clipped shorter and her face was clean shaven, Judy supposed because the wool sweaters were made from her own wool.

Judy expected Ms. Bellwether to be none too thrilled to see the bunny cop who put her in jail, and maybe that was true. Ms. Bellwether had proven herself to be a good actress. Judy wondered how the sheep was out of jail. Over coffee Ms. Bellwether explained she was released on account of “good behavior.” She also added that jail hadn’t been too terrible. She used her felonious fame to jumpstart her business and obviously it was working well for her.

She gave Judy a sweater, soft and fragrant like fresh hay. Judy didn’t trust the gift and stowed it in the back of her closet until a week later, when she and Nick were called in on an undercover investigation in Tundra Town.


End file.
